Now or Never
by Jael73
Summary: Ducky is simply not getting enough credit for being hot. Written in one session after reading too many Tony/Ziva fics. Purely eye-candy. Mature Content and Language Warning.


The lab was quiet. Abby looked around, breathing shallowly, and headed to the elevator. She was edgy after a week of having Ducky mostly to herself – Palmer was on a "study" vacation, and there had been no dead bodies for ten whole days.

Ducky had no idea how sexy he was, Abby thought to herself. His stories were endearing, but the way he held himself was sometimes just downright _hot. _There was a controled edginess to Ducky made Aby short of breath. And the way he played with words, just skirting flirtation, where no one could possibly think he was actually asking for anything. Abby had always wondered if he was, or if it was just his nature; if he was 20 years younger, she would have taken him up on his implied comments years ago. Today he had been even more flirtatious than normal, to the point that Abby had wanted to shout out, "Please, just fuck me, already!" God, she was going to need a _really_ cold shower when she got home.

She walked autromatically, thinking. That same remoteness gave extra meaning to his infrequent smiles, making them capable of warming Abby right down to her --- she stopped short as the elevator opened, and the creator of her pent-up sexual energy stood in front of her. He was wearing one of his most charming smiles.

"Abigail, I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you might like dinner. I know this wonderful Thai restaurant…" Ducky's smile faded as he watched Abby try to control herself, turning a firey red. "Abby?"

Abby wiped her hand across her brow, trying to change her focus from his lips. She always wondered how Ducky kissed….Oh God, she needed him now, she moaned inwardly.

"Yes – I mean, I don't know – I'd like that, I'm fine-" she babbled, stepping closer to him without realizing what she was doing or saying.

The elevator door closed. He had no idea what he was doing to her, Abby thought, as she looked around at anything besides the man in front of her, desperate to not embarrass herself or Ducky with her needs.

He reached up a hand to touch her cheek. "Abigail? What's wrong?" Ducky whispered, his face showing his concern for the woman in front of him. He knew he didn't really think of her as a daughter, but that's all they had, wasn't it?

She closed her eyes involuntarily at his touch, a soft sound coming from the back of her throat as she felt his breath on her face. He had never touched her this gently before. Did it have to be now, when she was unable to fake thinking of him as a father-figure?

_It's now or never_, was the only coherent thought she made as she leaned in and brushed her lips to his.

Ducky nearly flinched in surprise, but managed to not freeze as they slowly tasted each other's lips, parted slightly, leaving no illusions that this was not just a friendly kiss. He had always suspected that Abby had never been kissed properly. He meant to rectify that here and now, if this was to be the only kiss he ever got.

He took his time, having had years to fantasize about this moment; not reaching with his tongue at first, but giving her lips thorough attention. They were full and firm, supple and tasting slightly of cherry. They were willing and a little greedy, Abby rubbing her body up to him. He backed her slowly to the elevator wall, firm and deliberate, and held her against the wall as he slide his tongue inside her mouth.

Abby made a sound of surprised desire, squirming against Ducky. She felt herself grow suddenly wet; he kissed her deeply, letting her feel his arousal if she had any doubts of his feelings towards her. God, she had no idea he was this good. He was so…masculine, his lips firm and confident, his smell of cologne intoxicating.

"Please…" the breath escapes without conscious thought, Abby barely able to say what she needs. But Ducky doesn't need words. He slides his hand under her skirt, under her lace panties, and finds her center. He caresses her soft hair, strokes her clit gently with his thumb, and is rewarded with a moan that turns into a begging whimper from Abby. She groans louder as he pushes his thumb deep into her, granting her some of the release she's desperate for. She pushes against his hand as he finds all her secrets, sliding his first two fingers in and penetrating her even further, slick with her wetness. Abby cries, "Ducky, please!" no longer worried about someone hearing, only wanting, needing....

Ducky smirks, but his own desire is becoming desperate and painful. Abby's hand finds his erection, throbbing in his pants. She strokes him through the cloth, sending electric shocks down Ducky's spine, making him catch his breath. Abby comes back from her world of pleasure to unzip him.

"Abby, no!" Ducky whispers unconvincingly as he bucks to the feel of her hand around him. The elevator has yet to be called somewhere, but in seconds Ducky could care less, moaning at her assault.

Ducky ravages Abby's mouth, tracing his lips down her neck, feeling her pulse race under her skin. Abby grips Ducky tightly, moving her hand to his rhythm. They pleasure each other against the elevator wall, quietly at first, then roughly, then frantically as their pleasure builds.

They both groan under the intensity of their orgasms, steaming fluid pumping out of Ducky's engorged member onto Abby's hand and his pant leg. The doors close as the elevator is called to the main level.

They try to collect themselves before the elevator doors open again, flushed. Ducky wraps his overcoat around himself, hiding the stain on his pants. They are both all smiles by the time the elevator opens again, to a tired but always alert Gibbs.

"Abs, Ducky," Gibbs greets them.

"Hello Jethro. Going home?"

"Finally. And you?"

"Ducky is taking me out to dinner." Abby smiles, a little breathless.

"Sounds nice. Have a good time." They all head to their cars.

Ducky opens the passenger door of his Morgan for Abby. "Are you hungry, my dear?" he asks.

Abby looks up at him. "Not for food," she says simply.

Ducky smiles, and gets into the driver's seat with haste.

From across the parking lot, Gibbs just shakes his head, smirking. _About time, you two,_ he thinks.


End file.
